Luck of Another Color
by ClaireTheChipmunk
Summary: I, Felicity, am a contradiction. I walk a fine line between luck and misfortune, an inescapable curse. It's alright though, I'm fine, but nothing lasts forever, does it? How could I have known that a simple, accidental click would cause my life to be shredded to pieces and filled with...cupcakes? Manual/Unit Fic, rated T because of 2Ps!
1. Felicity the Contradiction

**Author's Note &amp; Disclaimer:** I don't own Hetalia, meaning I'm not Hidekaz Himaruya. If I was then the 2Ps would all be official and have their own anime, but that's not the case is it?

This, meaning the prologue, is in 3rd Person and explains my OC's background (in other words you can skip this if you choose to) but all the following chapters will be in 1st person.

Rated T because of 2Ps. Enjoy!

* * *

Prologue:

Everyone has those days where things just don't go their way, but they also have certain days where everything is perfect, like their own personal land of happiness and perfection where nothing could possibly go wrong. Everyone except one girl named Felicity, who walked a fine line between the two extremes.

She was unluckily lucky, a contradiction.

How could this be possible, one may ask. A person is either lucky or unlucky, but never both. Well, the only way to properly understand how she is both is to learn how she came to be who she is today.

Felicity, born on a snowy December night to a young couple, experienced her first taste of unlucky luckiness the day she was born. She was born with a condition called Hyperesthesia. The new parents had not expected this, and a large argument erupted due to their confusion and guilt. They yelled and screamed and shouted until their throats became sore. During this time, their car was stolen, along with the house key. The doctors and nurses pitied the new family and offered to house them for the night and explain more about their new daughter's condition, an offer the new parents accepted happily.

Now you're probably thinking, how is this lucky? During this whole fiasco, the new family's house was broken into, and their dog killed (presumably from barking). The culprit was apprehended, but not before injuring a few officers. If the family had returned home, it is likely that the family would be a few members short. Also, the explanation of the daughter's condition helped the parents greatly in training their daughter to control her senses.

A few years later, Felicity was attending school. Her teacher was strict, rude, and entirely unsuited to be an elementary school teacher. All her students cowered in fear of her, except for Felicity. She stood up and walked out of the room without the teacher noticing to fetch the principal to show how unsuitable the teacher was.

Her teacher was not happy with this at all, neither was the principal nor her parents. She was grounded for three weeks, but so was her teacher. The difference was that the teacher was grounded forever, according to the principal, and would not be teaching at the school anymore.

Skip to middle school, Felicity's parents had to move due to work related issues, forcing Felicity to leave all her friends behind. Felicity was unhappy with this arrangement, but knew nothing can be done to change it. Three days after they moved in to their new house, their old house was crushed by two large trees.

Those are just a few examples how she walked the line between luck and misfortune. It was as if Lady Luck and Miss Fortune herself walked side by side with Felicity. She didn't mind though. To her it was a way of life, and she liked it that way. She liked the balance because it gave her hope, that no matter how bad something was there was always something good waiting for her.

Of course, nothing remains the same forever does it?

When she was a high school senior she got separated from her parents at an airport. They were coming back from their annual family vacation, but the first flight only had two seats available, so one of them had to take the second flight; Felicity took the second one. When she landed back home she learned that the previous flight had disappeared. A month had passed until the wreckage was found, there were no survivors. Felicity was crushed, yet the luckiness of this incident revealed itself: the inheritance. Her aunt and uncle, her new guardians, took no part of it. Felicity benefited from it greatly, she could pay for the college she dreamed of attending and inherited a house with plenty of open space.

However, the loss of her parents hit her hard, it changed her. She started wearing a mask and built a wall to protect herself from her curse. After all, her luck proved to not only cause her misfortune, but others as well. She had difficulty accepting that, but had no desire to put her friends and family in danger; the grief and guilt ate her up until nothing was left but a shell of her former self.

At the time her guardians sent her to every respected therapist, and after a few months they believed the therapy was a success, even the therapists thought so. In reality, Felicity used this time to perfect her mask and strengthen her walls, and with this she pulled off the biggest lie of her life.

"I'm fine" she would say, with a believable smile upon her face, her eyes lit up with laughter as if the thought of her not being fine was amusing.

She began to think of her life as a game she had to play, a game to see how many people she could fool with her act. So far no one had beaten her; no one had gotten close enough to her to be affected by her curse.

She kept her friends, but never saw them outside of school. She enjoyed spending time with her new family, but refused to call them by anything other than their first names. She wore her mask everywhere she went, never removing it unless she was completely alone.

Felicity thought nothing else would happen, she could contain the consequences of the curse from affecting others as long as she kept everyone around her at a distance. What she didn't know was that her life was about to be flipped upside down and shredded to pieces due to a simple, accidental click.


	2. The Dreaded Pop-up

**A/N: First chapter! No 2Ps quite yet, but they will appear soon (next chapter!). By the way, what's your favorite 2P, or which 2P would you like to be included ASAP? (For most of them I'll need to create their own unit manuals so the sooner you tell me the sooner they will be included!) **

**Enjoy~!**

* * *

**Chapter 1**

**_The Dreaded Pop-up_**

I was waiting, wrapped up in my favorite red and white blanket, my honey brown eyes flickering between the window and the ticking clock to its right watching the seconds go by. I had only a few more precious minutes to myself before my family would arrive. My aunt, uncle, and little cousin were coming to visit today as Sally wanted to spend time with me, her "big sis". I've never considered myself as her sister, but I still respond when Sally calls me as such. Sally is by far the closest to me, but she instinctively knows there is a line she must never cross, which is why I allowed for the visit.

So there I sat, relaxing, cherishing the few minutes I had left to keep my mask off as soon I would have to put it back on and return to my façade. As I heard their car pull into the driveway, I closed my eyes, slightly too far apart and slightly too big, and put my mask back on. When I opened them again, I was back to "normal", the way I'm supposed to appear in front of everyone else. Now all I had to do was wait...

_Squeak_

"Don't you know how to knock Sally?" I got up and turned around to see a giggling girl with short wavy brown hair in the doorway wearing an adorable blue dress with white flowers along the bottom.

"If you wanted me to knock then you should have locked the door." She answered with a cheeky grin as she took her white sandals off and made her way towards me.

"Manners dictate that it's necessary to knock even when you know it's unlocked" I continued, putting my nose in the air impersonating our etiquette teacher.

"And since when have I ever had manners?" She tilted her head and spoke as if the thought was absurd.

"That etiquette class Jill signed us up for, that ring any bells?" I smiled, enjoying our banter. I'd missed it.

"Well-" Sally began before Jill shouted.

"SALLY MORGAN GET YOUR BUTT OUT HERE!" I laughed at Sally's expression of absolute terror. Jill's anger is not something to be trifled with. She quickly ran over to me and gave me a quick hug, her way of saying hello.

"I'll be right back, probably just my bag, come say hi to mom and dad!" Sally yelled over her shoulder as she dashed outside to see what her mother wanted. I slowly followed her out the door.

Jill is my mother's sister and Jack is Jill's husband, their full names being Jillian and Jacque, but they prefer their nicknames.

As I walked outside I saw Sally carrying her favorite blue backpack with some fish design on it, Jill struggling with many bags of groceries, and Jack talking on the phone. I walked over to Jill as Jack was busy, likely with work-related issues, and Sally was preoccupied making sure she didn't forget anything.

"Morning Jill, hope the traffic wasn't too bad" I greeted politely. Jill turned around and gave me a true smile, one filled with pure happiness. The kind of smile I could no longer make.

"Don't worry 'bout that little ol' thing hon, we stopped by the market for ya and picked up some snacks I'm sure ya'll like." She replied with her southern accent. Over the years she's learned to speak without it as some of the people she works with find it hard to understand her, but around us she relaxes and slips back into her old way of speaking.

"I'm sure we will! I picked all of Fel's favorite snacks of course!" Sally commented as she joined the conversation.

"Knowing you, I'm sure you picked all of _your_ favorite snacks." I replied with a smirk.

"Maybe, but we like the same things so I wasn't lying." Sally said with a smirk of her own.

"Simmer down girls, let's get ya settled Sally so your father and I can check in to the hotel." I went back inside to make sure that Sally's room was ready for her. I walked up the stairs taking two steps a time and opened the door on my immediate right. I was met with a simple yet pleasant room. The walls were recently painted light blue and the windows were outline in white to match the curtains. Sally's bed was a twin-sized bed with dark blue covers and fluffy turquoise pillows, however I had a sneaking suspicion that it would somehow end up completely trashed by the end of her visit.

I walked into the attached bathroom, making sure everything was in order. I glanced up at my reflection in the mirror, my wavy sandy brown hair that was always in tangles framed my round face, my honey brown eyes, slightly too far apart and slightly too big, met my gaze tinted with melancholy. I turned away and closed the door behind me and made my way back downstairs.

Jill was already putting groceries into the fridge and Jack was waiting in the car as they were running late to check in.

"We can do the rest of the groceries" I told her as I proceeded to put the eggs away, giving her one of my perfected yet fake smiles.

"Aw thank ya hon! Let me just tell Sally goodbye, and if she gives ya too much trouble just give me a call" Jill replied with a wink as she left to find Sally.

We were now in my room, Sally was on my computer and I was reading a book on my light purple bed. I glanced at the clock to my left, it read 9:00. To the left of the clock Sally was staring intently at the screen, a small grin on her face.

There's only one computer in the house because as I'm the only one living here I don't see the point in getting another one, which left Sally with only one option. I peeked over her shoulder to see what she was doing, and unsurprisingly found her watching some anime she found, something called Hetalia.

A few minutes later I finished my book and closed my eyes, drifting off to sleep listening to one of my favorite playlists.

I woke up to Sally shaking me, a nervous look on her face. I glared at her, barely managing to suppress my fury at being awoken from my slumber.

"Um, I may or may not have broken your computer." She whispered sheepishly.

"What?" I replied yawning, still half-asleep. "I'm sorry, I thought you just said you broke my computer." The look on her face was all the confirmation I needed. I jumped up and ran to the computer, and glared at my sister.

"You almost gave me a heart attack; it's just a pop up, click out of it." I growled, irritated at being awoken from my blissful sleep.

"I can't!" She shouted. "I can't figure out how to get rid of it! I even restarted the computer, but whenever I go back online the pop up appears!" I sighed. I took a look at the pop up, and something caught my eye.

"You have been chosen to be a Hetalia unit tester! You will get to experience and test our new Hetalia units completely free of charge, a limited time offer!"

Wasn't that what Sally was watching earlier? I thought to myself. Below had a button to continue, I clicked it. The next page had two buttons, confirm or cancel. I went to click cancel, when suddenly Sally snatched the mouse from me and clicked confirm.

…what?

"Sally!? What the hell!?" I roared, glaring daggers at her and ripping the mouse from her grasp. She just giggled as she always does when I yell at her, as if my anger was amusing.

"Hey, I'm curious and besides, you didn't submit any info so it's probably just a hoax" She calmly replied. The screen beeped and we were faced with another choice.

"1P or 2P" What does that even mean?

Before I could ask Sally went ahead and clicked 2P.

"Congrats, your order will arrive in the next few days!" Sally was smiling and giggling at the popup, but for some reason I couldn't shake the uneasy feeling I had, as if this would somehow end horribly wrong.

* * *

****A/N: That's it for the first chapter, hope you liked it! **Be sure to let me know which 2Ps you want to be included ASAP!**


	3. Pancakes and a Delivery

**A/N: Two chapters in one day?! Credit for the 2P manual goes to YumeHoshiChan, check her out on DeviantART.**

**Let me know what other 2Ps you want to see in this story!  
**

**Enjoy~**

* * *

**Chapter 2**

_**Pancakes and a Delivery**_

I awoke to the delicious smell of pancakes, and even though I knew Sally was just using it as bait to lure me downstairs, I didn't care. I threw the blankets off my bed and ran down the stairs, past the living room and into the kitchen, where Sally just finished putting them on a plate.

"Good morning Sis! Nice to know you still love pancakes enough to get up in the morning." I didn't reply. It's too early in the morning for talking…but it's never too early for pancakes. I sat down and about ten minutes later I had finished off all the pancakes.

"Morning" I finally managed to say. "What did you do though?" I could tell by her face something was wrong. She was smiling too much and not giggling enough. Not to mention she only makes pancakes when she has bad news for me.

"I'm not going to be angry, it's too early in the morning for that, so just tell me." She bit her lip, obviously debating whether to tell me her secret or not. After a few moments she looked up and began to explain.

"You remember that pop-up last night?" I nodded my head.

"Yeah, what about it?" She got quiet, probably figuring out how to word whatever she was about to say.

"We got a delivery this morning, about an hour ago, come to the garage." She quietly said as she turned and headed to the garage. I was confused, how does a delivery relate to the pop up? Could the "delivery" be the Hetalia unit the pop-up mentioned? That's not possible; they shouldn't even have my address! I trailed behind her with these thoughts and more swirling around my head, trying to make sense of what she said. Then we got to the garage.

In the middle of the room stood a box, towering over me at about six or seven feet.

"The cute delivery guy helped me drag it in here, and he gave me this, here." She handed me a booklet which read:

**2P! ARTHUR KIRKLAND: User Guide and Manual**

"A manual, huh? At least it isn't a sticky note with his number on it." I murmured to myself.

"He gave me that too." She cheekily replied with a wink. I sighed with a smile, this girl was too cheeky for her own good, but it was amusing. I looked back at the manual.

* * *

**CONGRATULATIONS!** You have just received a 2P! ARTHUR KIRKLAND unit. This unit is rather sweet and affectionate, but does have a darker side like most of the "2P" units do. This manual is to ensure your physical safety and sanity, as well as that you never deal with that darker side.

**Technical Specifications: **

Name: Arthur Kirkland. Will also respond to Arthur, Artie, Mr. Kirkland, Cupcake, Madman, Crazy bastard, Psycho, (Negatively to the past three) and Iggy. Oddly enough, responds to Oliver and Ollie as well.

Age: 23  
Place of Manufacture: London, England  
Height: 5'9  
Weight: 130 pounds.  
Length: Completely sweet.

* * *

"AHAHAhaha!" Sally fell to the floor laughing. "C-completely s-sweet ahaha that's genius!" I looked down at her confused, I get that it was a joke, but it wasn't _that_ funny. I ignored her antics and continued to read.

* * *

**Your 2P! ARTHUR KIRKLAND unit comes with the following: **

Two (2) pink sweater vests  
Two (2) sky blue bowties  
One (1) cookbook for various sweets/pastries  
Two (2) very large, sharp knives.  
Two (2) kits of skin-colored powder

**Programming**

Your 2P! ARTHUR KIRKLAND unit is programmed with the following traits:

Baker: 2P! ARTHUR KIRKLAND adores baking in all its forms, with a particular fondness for cupcakes…however, it is advised that you don't eat the cupcakes after they're frosted, as he tends to add 'unusual' ingredients to the icing.

Babysitter: Due to his own childish personality, this unit is perfect for getting along with kids, though it is advised that if he does babysit, it is not for a prolonged period of time. We at Flying Chocolate Bunny inc. are not responsible for any mental damage done to children in 2P! ARTHUR KIRKLAND'S care.

Serial Killer: Does that one annoying guy down the street drive you insane? Have you always been a fan of Sweeney Todd? Fear not, as your 2P! ARTHUR KIRKLAND unit is very eager to use his knives…very violently too. He's also skilled enough to leave no trace of his identity, so you won't worry about the cops breaking down your door! He never leaves any witnesses behind!

* * *

"I don't like that last one very much." I remarked. Sally agreed.

* * *

**Removal of your 2P! ARTHUR KIRKLAND Unit from Packaging**  
Your unit is generally rather happy-go-lucky, but he is also likely to kill you if you remove him from packaging incorrectly. To avoid any knives going through vital organs, we have placed this list of ideal ways to wake him up.

1\. Bring the crate into your kitchen and begin baking. Cupcakes are ideal for this. 2P! ARTHUR KIRKLAND will begin begging to be let out so he can help you. Let him out as quickly as possible, or he will cut his way out…and probably cut anything else around him, too.

2\. Curse loudly. It doesn't matter what you say, even something mild will work. 2P ARTHUR KIRKLAND will suddenly break out of the box and pin you, either against a wall or the floor. He will likely hold a knife to your throat and begin lecturing you on foul language. It is advised you reprogram him as fast as possible.

3\. Bring in a 2P ALFRED F. JONES unit. He will begin loudly shouting for your unit to wake up, mixed with cursing and threatening. 2P ARTHUR KIRKLAND will wake up and be in _Clingy_ mode, and you're free to reprogram him…but please, do so before 2P ALFRED F JONES attempt to beat you with his baseball bat for dragging him here.

If you think 2P ARTHUR KIRKLAND was shipped successfully, open the box and reprogram him. However, just in case he wakes up, we highly advise-no, we DEMAND-that you take the knives from his box first so he can't shred you if you startle him awake.

**Reprogramming**

After removing 2P ARTHUR KIRKLAND from his box, you can reprogram him to any personality listed below. Please note that not all of his personalities are…pleasant.

_Childish (default) _  
_Unstable (default)_  
_Madman _  
_Clingy_  
_Sad_  
_1P (locked)_

2P ARTHUR KIRKLAND arrives in his default _Childish_ and _Unstable _modes. _Childish_ more or less translates to him being an incredibly cheerful and sweet man who loves bright colors, dolls, baking sweets…and possibly cutting you into itty bitty pieces and making a 'special' batch of cupcakes if you upset him due to his _Unstable _nature. Other than that, he is quite adorable in this mode, and will also be rather affectionate.

_Unstable_, aside from the obvious murdering you if you make him mad/sad/whatever, means that 2P ARTHUR KIRKLAND will often be quite random…think of the Mad Hatter if you like. He will say odd things and laugh a lot, as well as sing various nursery rhymes (He seems quite fond of 'Mary Had A Little Lamb' and 'Patty Cake') in a disturbing tone of voice. Try to ignore it, as it is perfectly normal…but if he stares at you while singing, it's best you be worried or start singing along, depending on his expression.

_Madman_ is just that: He will be quite insane. Even more than usual. This mode is activated if somebody says something to anger him, such as insulting his cupcakes or threatening/insulting somebody he is close to (i.e. another unit). 2P ARTHUR KIRKLAND is much more likely to kill you in this mode as any others, although for the most part, his rage will be directed at whoever angered him. He will snap back to normal once his revenge is carried out, and we advise you not eat any of his cooking for a day or two until then. It is ill-advised to try and reprogram him manually.

_Clingy_ is easy to activate, and is almost twice as loving as his _Childish_ mode while in it. It's activated by leaving him at home alone for a few hours with no explanation, or introducing him to a 2P ALFRED F JONES or 2P FRANCIS BONNEFOIS unit. He will be very affectionate and clingy to anyone and everyone in this mode, and will often use terms of endearment such as "poppet," "love," and "lamb," regardless of gender, and will have a minor emotional breakdown if you try to make him go away. Please note that the above units will not react positively to a 2P ARTHUR KIRKLAND unit in this mode and will either ignore him or threaten him. He'll go back to normal in a few hours.

_Sad_ is exactly what you think. It is activated by making a comment on his freckles, shouting tat him like you would when scolding a child, or convincing him to curse (which takes quite a lot, honestly). In this mode, he will lock himself in a room and sob for a long time, not coming out. If the first scenario is involved, he will be in the bathroom applying makeup constantly to hide his freckles. If it's the second, he will sit in the corner of his bedroom. And if it's the third, he will be washing his mouth out with soap. To snap him out of this mode, apologize to him and offer to buy him a treat or say you'll bake cupcakes with him (monitor him carefully when he makes the frosting.) This will cheer him right up to _Clingy_ mode and he'll be just fine!

**Please keep in mind that 2P ARTHUR KIRKLAND may also go into ****_Madman_**** mode instead of ****_Sad_**** at some points. We're not sure why this happens, and it is very rare, but try to be careful. We are not responsible for your damages.**

Your unit's only locked mode is _1P_ mode. We're not sure why, but occasionally, 2P ARTHUR KIRKLAND will begin acting like his counterpart, ARTHUR KIRKLAND. If this happens, he will remain this way for a few days. We advise you contact customer service if this goes on for more than a week. We also recommend ordering a normal ARTHUR KIRKLAND unit manual until then to avoid any OTHER mistakes.

* * *

"Sally" She looked at me, curious as to what I was going to say.

"Yeah?" She replied.

"What have we done…" She giggled in response the way she often does, short and high pitched.

"Don't know, let's keeping reading and find out!" She replied cheerfully, unaffected by the strangeness of the situation.

* * *

**Relationships with Other Units**

Like most of our other 2P units, 2P ARTHUR KIRKLAND is more likely to form a relationship with a 2P unit than a 1P unit. Here are the units he will respond to:  
2P ALFRED F. JONES: 2P ARTHUR KIRKLAND is openly affectionate to 2P ALFRED F. JONES, who does not tend to return these affections. However, much like their 1P versions, relationships will catch like wildfire with a little time and effort. We advise setting up cameras to catch any action.

2P FRANCIS BONNEFOIS: Yet again, 2P ARTHUR KIRKLAND is rather emotionally clingy to 2P FRANCIS BONNEFOIS and will follow him around, offering him sweets, similar to how he behaves with 2P ALFRED F. JONES. However, 2P FRANCIS BONNEFIOIS's emotionless nature will make this pairing much more difficult to achieve. If you want to try, well, be our guest!

2P KIKU HONDA: 2P KIKU HONDA and 2P ARTHUR KIRKLAND's relationship is different. 2P ARTHUR KIRKLAND will be polite and friendly as usual, but 2P KIKU HONDA will openly hit on him in a way that makes your unit nervous. 2P KIKU HONDA is very likely to sexually abuse and molest 2P ARTHUR KIRKLAND, which we don't recommend, as 2P ARTHUR KIRKLAND will probably lash out…with his knives.

2P MATTHEW WILLIAMS: This is more of a brotherly relationship than anything. You know, when the older brother tries to befriend the younger, but the younger brother hates the older…? It's a bit like that. A romantic relationship will NEVER happen.

ARTHUR KIRKLAND: Like most of our 2P-1P relationships, these two have a love-hate relationship…in other words, they love to hate each other. For the most part it will consist of ARTHUR KIRKLAND cursing and insulting 2P ARTHUR KIRKLAND, who will taunt him right back and probably bringing out the knives…but hey, if you like selfcest, go right ahead.

* * *

"Hey sis" Sally said suddenly.

"What?" I asked.

"What's selfcest?" she asked innocently. I glared at her.

"Don't try to act all innocent with me, you know the answer to that!" I snapped, all she did was stick her tongue out at me.

"Just teasing you sis, don't take it so seriously." She replied airily.

* * *

**Cleaning**  
2P ARTHUR KIRKLAND is quite fond of bubble baths, and will often ask you to bring in some kind of toy for him to play with as he does. It is surprisingly safe to bathe with 2P ARTHUR KIRKLAND, although he may insist on covering you with bubbles and splashing you.

**Feeding**

2P ARTHUR KIRKLAND is an excellent cook and is able to cook incredibly delicious sweets. We only recommend eating cupcakes—his signature dish—if you monitor his every move when he makes and applies the frosting, or simply eating them before it is applied. We do not recommend eating them otherwise, as his ingredients are…unique. And often dangerous.

**Rest**

Your unit will often fall asleep early (8-9), but will protest he's not tired if you wake him up or ask him to go to bed. HE will also wake up rather early, and if he thinks you're sleeping too late, will often sit in your room and wait for you to wake up. Do not be alarmed if you wake up and see 2P ARTHUR KIRKLAND watching you sleep, or lying in your bed and cuddling you, as this is normal behavior.

**Frequently Asked Questions**

Q: A while back, my neighbor said something to anger my unit. A few days later, my neighbor disappeared. Should I be worried?

A: Let's put it this way…as long as you didn't eat the cupcakes your unit undoubtedly made after your neighbor disappeared, particularly if they have red or pink frosting, your only worry will be the slight chance that the police show up. Oh, and don't go into your basement/storage room for a few days…trust us on that.

Q: 2P ARTHUR KIRKLAND ran out of his powder, and now refuses to leave his room because he's embarrassed by his freckles. What do I do?

A: Buy him more powder. Duh.

Q: I ate some of the frosted cupcakes my unit made, and now I'm feeling horrible. What do I do?

A: DID YOU EVEN READ THE MANUAL?! Well, can't be helped now. First, call poison control. Second, go to your bathroom and try to empty the contents of your stomach as best you can. Call the ambulance too. Now pray that they show up in time.

With enough love, sweets and patience for childish antics (as well as the intelligence to avoid becoming an ingredient), 2P ARTHUR KIRKLAND will be one of the most adorable friends you could ask for. He has a lifelong guarantee, so you'll have him for a while! Enjoy!

* * *

I just stared at the manual, reading it over and over again, not believing this was actually happening.

"Hey Fel…Fel!" Sally said as she poked me.

"What?" I snapped, irritated by the poke. I don't like to be touched.

I have a condition called Hyperesthesia, which means I'm really sensitive to, well, everything. The doctors don't understand it, but it used to be really bad. I couldn't go outside, people has to speak in whispered voices when I was around, the food I ate had to be as tasteless as possible, overall a nightmarish experience. However, my parents managed to teach me how to dim the sensations to the same level as normal people, but it took a lot of concentration to control all of them, so I only dimmed a few at a time unless it was absolutely necessary to dim them all, such as when I was walking through a crowd at a concert eating a candy bar. Never again will I make that mistake, I ended up with a massive headache after only five minutes, one that didn't go away for days. Sally poked me again.

"Can we open the box?" She asked as she pouted, obviously annoyed that I ignored her.

"How?" Sally just smiled, one that was appeared far too innocent for the bad intentions that I knew from experience were held behind it.

"It said in the manual, remember?" I shook my head, I could only remember a few parts.

"Let me show you!" She said with a wicked smile as she slammed her foot down on my toe.

"What the hell Sally?! Shit, that hurts!" I screeched like a banshee. She ran out of the room faster than I could blink and shut the door behind her, taking the manual with her.

I wiped the tears out of my eyes and clenched my teeth, trying to ignore my throbbing toe. I knew it wasn't broken, but it was definitely going to leave one hell of a bruise. I turned my thoughts to the situation at hand.

What did she say, something about opening the box. But how, what would open it up I thought to myself. Then I remembered, something only Sally was crazy enough to want to do.

_Curse loudly. It doesn't matter what you say, even something mild will work. 2P ARTHUR KIRKLAND will suddenly break out of the box and pin you, either against a wall or the floor. He will likely hold a knife to your throat and begin lecturing you on foul language. It is advised you reprogram him as fast as possible._

Crap! Sally what have you done!? I quickly turned to face the box, still in one piece. I let out a breath I didn't realize I was holding and took a step towards the box, hoping to quietly walk past it and out the door. Sally could not get away with this, if anything _she_ was going to be the one to open the box. At least that's what I had planned to do.

As soon as I heard sounds coming from the box, instinct took over. I ran, wincing from the pain that shot up my leg, and dived behind a table just in time to avoid the flying pieces of the shattered box.

I quickly crawled into the space under the table, managing to do so without moving the chair. I didn't dare move away from my hiding place. _Something_ had just broken out of that box, and I did not want to come face to face with that something.

I relaxed my control on my hearing as I did not want to risk a glance. All I heard was quiet, calm breathing, and it was close. _Very close._ Goosebumps made their way down my arms as I slowly realized...

_He was on the other side of the table!_

I nearly lost it, but my still throbbing toe prevented me from panicking and running away from whatever was behind the table. I wouldn't be able to run fast with that pain shooting up my leg at each step.

At least I knew where he was, and it didn't appear "Oliver" could say the same about me. A minute passed, but it felt like hours. He wasn't moving. I was trapped in a room with a psychotic robot called Oliver.

I had to come up with a plan. What were the chances he knew where I was? Slim, he probably heard the door close and is waiting for it to be opened again. Could it be locked?

If so I need the key, and the only key I could use is the one hidden in the sports box. The one I can't get to without "Oliver" noticing.

Yet another unlucky situation for me to be in, and all I could do was be patient and wait for the inevitable to happen.

My luck will turn. It always does.

Then everything went dark.

* * *

**A/N: Oliver has arrived everyone! I hope you enjoyed this chapter, and be sure to let me know what other 2Ps you want to see in this story!**


	4. Oliver: Psychotic, Sexy, Cheerful

**A/N: An update finally! It's a little shorter than I would've liked, but oh well. I'll finish the next chapter as soon as I can to make up for it.**

**Enjoy~**

* * *

**Chapter 3**

_**Oliver: Psychotic, Sexy, Cheerful**_

I blinked, disorientated at the sudden darkness. Sally had turned off the lights. Smart girl!

I often walked around the house with my eyes closed, the easiest way to dim that specific sense. Now my habit has provided me with an advantage: I don't need to see to know my surroundings and I'm certain "Oliver" can't do the same.

I listened as he got up and clumsily made his way to the wall, searching for a light switch. He won't find one though; the only switches are outside the door. I smiled at this thought; my luck has given me a chance I couldn't waste.

I crawled out from under the desk, making my way across the room as silently as I possibly could. I managed until I bumped into the box that Oliver had come out of.

To me, it was like a gun shot, I froze. Oliver froze as well judging by the lack of clumsy footsteps. Then I heard them again, no longer clumsy, headed in my direction.

I couldn't move for a few seconds, terror chained my feet to the ground. Panic was what freed me, allowing me to run to the sports box where my one chance of freedom lay.

I ran, ignoring how much noise I was making, all I could think about was getting out of this room. I ducked behind the sports box, holding my breath as if the sound of my breathing would lead him to me. The footsteps were the same, calm and in control, the sound of a predator's footsteps closing in on a kill.

I quickly reached out and lifted the box, just enough to grab the key under it. Relief washed over me; all I had to do was get to the door. I glanced in the direction I knew the door to be in, and panic slowly began to settle again. I could see a vague outline of the door, freedom was within my reach.

The thought of freedom being so close to me blinded me. If I was thinking properly, I would have realized that if my eyes had already adjusted to the darkness then Oliver's had as well.

I slowly made my way to the door, choosing to be stealthy rather than quick. That was my downfall.

I wasn't paying attention as he came up behind me, a fact I had only realized after I felt a sharp and icy cold metal placed against my throat, sending shock waves of cold throughout my body that made goose bumps appear on my arms.

"There you are poppet, I was looking for you." He whispered into my ear. I froze, not only in terror but in surprise as well. I was not expecting an accent, especially not a sexy English one at that. However, no matter how sexy the accent, my terror was very much real. If only it had control of my mouth.

"Really? I hadn't noticed." I quipped, immediately regretting it. He grabbed my arm, quickly followed by a jolt of pain that made me curse under my breath.

"It didn't seem like that." He replied with a sing-songy voice, quickly turning me around and leaning in close to my face. "It seemed more like you were avoiding me." I tried leaning back, but the hand that was originally holding my arm had snaked its way around my back.

I didn't reply, I was too busy thinking. I was trapped, what could I do? Thinking always helped me calm down in certain situations.

"A young lady such as yourself shouldn't use such foul language, it hardly suits you." He was smiling; I could hear it in his voice. Nonetheless, I'm not the kind of person who backs down from another. No matter what.

"I only curse when I'm in pain, I can't help it." I replied with a touch of annoyance. I saw the edges of his mouth curl down, obviously not expecting my response nor my attitude.

"That's not good habit poppet" he scolded me.

"And why should you care?" I snapped back. He seemed to be about to reply when everything went white. I took this as my chance. The knife moved away from my neck for a second and I managed to escape the arm that had been holding me in place. However, he seemed to have guessed what I intended to do. As I was about to make a dash for the door he tackled me to the ground and pinned me in place...just as the manual had warned.

Internally I was screaming, my senses of touch and sight were overloaded and I was getting lightheaded. After a moment I managed to crack my eyelids open just a bit. I could now see what "Oliver" looked like. My eyes met a pair of bright blue orbs with a pink swirl in the center of each staring back at me, and any normal person could tell that there was insanity and anger behind those eyes, a deadly combination. He may have been smiling, but it couldn't fool me. I have the exact same smile.

I stared back at him; ignoring the pain he was causing me and trying in vain to dial back my senses. I waited for him to do something, to say something. For a few moments all we did was stare at each other in silence, each of us waiting for the other to make a move. As each moment passed I could feel myself getting dizzier and dizzier, but I did not break eye contact. He didn't know what I was going though, that gave me an advantage.

"Well poppet" he began cheerfully. "I'm going to have to fix that bad habit immediately" he continued, his smile growing less innocent and more insane by the second. I glared at him, silently wishing I could control my mouth in these situations.

"Not before I fix yours first" I retorted, mimicking his psychotic smile. He continued to smile, but his eyes revealed he was surprised that I was giving him sass.

"And what habit would that be poppet?" He asked. I could barely hear him though, I overloaded my senses and I was seconds away from facing the consequences.

"The habit where you give a girl with Hyperesthesia sensory overload" I managed to say before my eyes closed, my pain drifting away from me as I slipped into unconsciousness.

My last coherent thought was that I had just left myself completely vulnerable to a psychotic robot with a sexy English accent called Oliver and my cousin didn't seem to be interested in helping me at the moment. I could only hope that I would wake up soon.

* * *

**A/N: And that's it for now! Let me know what other 2Ps you would like to see in this story!**


	5. Nightmares and Cupcakes

**A/N: New chapter! I was soooo happy to get the cupcake scene done, I hope you like it! Also, as I wrote this in two days, let me know if you find any spelling errors (I've had very little sleep due to homework).**

**Enjoy~**

* * *

**Chapter 4**

_**Nightmares and Cupcakes**_

Unconsciousness due to sensory overload is not the same as being simply unconscious. When someone is unconscious, usually they are unaware of what's going on around them. However, for me it's the opposite: I know exactly what's going on. I just can't show it since my body is paralyzed during this time. The doctors said it's because my body is trying to cope with my senses or something like that. They used a lot more technical terms, but that's the gist of it.

My relatives and I call it sensory paralysis because every single time I have one of these attacks I can never see what's going on around me. My eyes always close when my consciousness starts to slip away, and as I can't control my body during these episodes, I can't open them.

All my other senses work during this time, but I can't control them either, meaning I could end up in severe pain if Oliver did anything to me.

So there I was, aware of what was going on around me but unable to do anything about it. I just had to wait and listen. Oliver was still on top of me, pinning me down, and my wrists were throbbing due to the touch.

"Poppet, can you hear me?" I heard Oliver ask slowly, his accent surprisingly pleasant to listen to. My hearing is my most sensitive sense during this time, so I was quite surprised that I felt no pain in my ears when he spoke. Everything got quite, and I felt Oliver let go of my wrists. They still felt sore, but at least they stopped throbbing in pain.

_What is he doing? _I wondered to myself. I found out my answer a moment later when I felt an icy sting on my neck, he was checking my pulse. A few moments passed before the coldness went away. I heard him sigh.

"If only I could make some cupcakes right now" Oliver muttered to himself as he walked away.

_There is a girl passed out right in front of you and you want to make cupcakes?! _I thought angrily to myself. What a jerk.

I listened as he tried to open the door.

_Still locked it seems, serves you right jerk._ I thought with smug satisfaction. My smugness disappeared as I heard his footsteps come towards me again…and then they stopped. The lights had turned off again with an audible click. I heard a sharp intake of breath and a silent whimper…was that Oliver? He clumsily made his way back to me and sat down.

"I don't like being in here poppet…it brings back bad memories" He whispered sadly. My internal smug smile was wiped off my face, he sounded so…lost, so broken. There was nothing I could do to show I heard him, nothing I could do to comfort him so I waited. I still had a few minutes before I would regain full consciousness.

"You don't know about that though poppet, you're not allowed to." I heard him lay down beside me, his breathing slowed down. After a few minutes, it seemed like he fell asleep. I slowly felt myself regain control of my body, and I opened my eyes. As I waited for my eyes to adjust, I sat up.

I could hear Oliver on my left sleeping. The door was behind him. I looked down at the key in my hand and back to Oliver. I decided I would come back for him later, after I smacked some sense into Sally. I'd lock her in here with him and see how she'd handle that. I slowly stood up and walked to the door, nearly tripping when he grabbed my ankle causing pain to shoot up my leg.

"Don't leave me…not again" He whispered still asleep. I tried to break his grip on my ankle, but it was impossible. It must have been one hell of a nightmare to make this psycho so afraid. I ignored the pain in my ankle as I sat down next to him, ready for what I suspected would happen. "Allen…don't do it." He whimpered. I wondered for a moment who "Allen" was, another robot maybe. "Matt…where's Allen" he whispered with a slight shiver. I briefly wondered what he was dreaming about before he screamed. "ALLEN! MATT HELP ME!" He cried as he thrashed around. I quickly pinned his arms down, preventing him from hurting himself.

"Oliver! Listen to me, you are dreaming and you need to get up!" I shouted. He didn't wake up, but he stopped thrashing around. I took that as encouragement and tried a different approach. "Oliver" I whispered calmly. He sniffled in response. "You are dreaming right now, whatever you are seeing right now is not real. It's time to wake up." His nightmare seemed to be over. I let go of his arms and sat down next to him, waiting for him to wake up.

My eyes had adjusted to the darkness at this point, so I saw when his eyes flickered open, a few tear trails on his face. "Hi Oliver" I chirped. He sat up quickly, wiped the tears away and looked at me, plastering a fake smile on his face.

"Hello poppet" he replied cheerfully, acting as if he wasn't just crying. I held my hand out.

"Name's not poppet, it's Felicity. Nice to meet you Oliver" I said mimicking his cheerfulness and smile. He took my hand and kissed it, judging by the burning feeling on the back of my hand.

"A pleasure" He said with a giggle. He did well to hide his fear, but not well enough for me. I could hear the discomfort in his giggle, and he was shaking when he took my hand.

"Well Oliver" I stood up and took a step towards the door, "Ready to get out of here?" I waited for him to get up and follow.

"That would be great poppet, but how?" he asked. "I tried the door earlier, it's locked."

"And how do you open a locked door?" I replied with a smirk on my face. A few seconds passed before he put it together.

"You have the key." He mumbled with a soft laugh, getting up to follow me. "Have you had it the entire time poppet?"

"Ever since you put that knife to my neck" I replied with annoyance. I'm good at holding grudges. However I'm not good at dealing with the unexpected, which was what Oliver did. Of all the things he could have done, hugging me was the last thing I expected.

"I'm sorry poppet, I was just angry to be awoken by swearing." I could hear the smile in his voice. It was probably the same psychotic smile he was wearing earlier. "I don't like it when people swear."

"It's alright, but can you stop hugging me? It hurts." I choked out. I wasn't expecting it, so I didn't dial down that sense in time. It felt like I was being jabbed with hundreds of needles. He let go immediately and turned me around.

"It hurts?" He repeated, obviously confused. "How can a hug hurt, hugs are great!" He spread his arms about to hug me again, but I dashed to the door instead.

"You already caused me to pass out once today, stop chasing me and I can explain!" I screamed at him. I was getting tired of all this. I unlocked the door and opened it, only to be met by Sally's smirking face.

* * *

"Hey sis! Hi Oliver!" Sally said happily, giving Oliver a hug. "If you ever need a hug Oliver I'll give you one, I'll even make cupcakes with you!" Again with the cupcakes?!

She seemed to be excited to see him and he seemed to be happy getting a hug, but I couldn't understand why she was so relaxed around him.

"Sally I need to talk to you, Oliver give us a minute." I said emotionlessly, too tired to keep my act up, Oliver seemed surprised and a bit curious at my tone, but didn't follow us. We walked upstairs to my room and closed the door.

"What's up Feli? How are you and Oliver getting along?" She asked innocently.

"Well dearest little sis" I began, a psychotic smile of my own rising on my face. "You stomped on my toe, causing me excruciating pain. You locked me in a room with Oliver, who at one point held a knife to my throat. He then pinned me to the ground and gave me sensory overload, did I mention the almost killing me part?" I chuckled, slowly losing my composure. I knew I was losing it, I could feel myself going numb, and Sally knew me well enough to tell when I was about to breakdown. She saw it happen before.

"Sis, you're seconds away from a meltdown, get it together." She whispered as she covered my eyes with her hands. I couldn't feel them. "Do what you always do, lock them in a box, cover them in black ink. Don't think about it now. We have Oliver to deal with." I focused myself and blinked away the tears I didn't realize were forming. She was right, this was not the time. I turned around, walked to the mirror and looked at myself. My honey brown eyes were met by matching pair in the mirror, and they looked sad, empty.

Well, some say the eyes are a doorway to the soul. Looking at myself in the mirror at that moment, I would completely agree. I was broken, beyond repair. My curse would forever haunt me. I watched as a few more tears slid down my face before closing my eyes and rebuilding my walls. My walls protect me and those around me. When I opened them I saw the girl I'd grown used to seeing, the girl wearing a mask.

I took a deep breath and stepped away from the mirror.

* * *

We walked back downstairs after I pulled myself together. Sally was acting like her usual overly cheerful, mischievous self and I had gone back to my façade. As we walked down the stairs, we heard what sounded like singing coming from the kitchen.

_Pat-a-cake, pat-a-cake, baker's man_

Was that…patty cake?

"Seems like Oliver is baking something, let's go see sis!" Sally chirped as she grabbed my arm and dragged me to the kitchen. It smelled…sweet, like _really_ sweet. My eyes were tearing up because of how sweet it smelled. I covered my nose to numb that sense while Sally gave Oliver another hug.

"Hi again Oliver! What are you making?" Sally asked him. He turned around and gave us a big smile, one that actually wasn't psychotic.

"Cupcakes! Would you like one poppet? They'll be done in a few minutes." He replied happily. Sally and I left the kitchen and went into the dining room to wait.

"Hey sis, can you do me a favor?" Sally asked.

"Why?" I snapped, still annoyed for what she did earlier.

"Because I'm your one and only little cousin" she said, purposely ignoring my attitude.

"Give me an actual reason" I replied. She got quiet for a minute, probably wondering how to get me to do this "favor" of hers.

"I can tell you about the 2Ps, the units we ordered" she said, no longer wearing her smile. She was serious. I paused, her words sinking in.

"You knew all along-" I began before she interrupted me.

"I wouldn't have picked the 2Ps otherwise. The 1Ps wouldn't understand you." All this talk of 2Ps and 1Ps was starting to confuse me.

"Fine, what's your favor?" Her smile returned and she let out a breath of relief.

"I want you to eat Oliver's cupcakes before me and make sure nothing bad is in them." I raised an eyebrow at this. She wasn't kidding.

"Do you think he might poison us?" I whispered to her, not wanting Oliver to hear. He was still singing patty-cake in the kitchen, but he's a robot. He could have super hearing or something like that.

"No, he wouldn't do that. Not purposely anyway." Sally whispered back, her eyes darting to the door that led to the kitchen. "But he's a bit unpredictable as you probably realized."

"Agreed, but you're explaining everything to me tonight." I was sick of being confused, I needed information.

"Deal" the singing stopped. "Oliver's probably finished, get ready" She whispered as she sat back up, smiling again. Sally is a thrill seeker, so it was no surprise to me that her smile was genuine.

As Oliver walked in with his cupcakes, I covered my nose again. Why did they smell so sweet? Did he put an entire cup of sugar into each cupcake?!

"Alright poppets, enjoy!" He said happily, taking a seat next to me and handed me a cupcake. I took the cupcake, but I kept looking at him. He was actually… kind of cute, for being a psychotic robot and all. I didn't realize I was staring until my sister broke the silence.

"What flavor is it?" Sally asked him, diverting his attention away from me and mine away from him.

"It's chocolate! Do you like chocolate poppet?" he asked me. His eyes lit up, and he seemed like a little kid rather than the robot who held a knife to my neck earlier.

"Yeah it's my favorite" I lied. No one asks a question that starts with "do you like" to hear "no" as an answer. Oliver gave me a strange look, and for a moment I thought he realized I was lying, but I just smiled and took a bite. The best way to make others believe a lie is by backing it up with actions…like eating a chocolate cupcake.

I closed my eyes and focused on my sense of taste. It was overwhelming sweet. I ignored it and focused on what else I could taste. Flour, cocoa powder, milk, butter, … and something else. Definitely not something usually in a cupcake, but what was it?

I forced myself to keep my smile on, but looked at my sister, trying to warn her not to eat it. She seemed to get the message and started a conversation with Oliver. I wasn't listening though, I was trying to figure out the mystery ingredient.

It was salty, and…sour? No, it was bitter not sour. As I tried to figure it out, I had a flashback to when I was little and I cursed for the first time. This was the same taste as that punishment. I stood up and spit out the cupcake in the garbage.

"SOAP!" I shouted. "Oliver did you put soap in that cupcake?!" I turned and glared at him. He was still smiling, that jerk.

"No." He said with a giggle. He was mocking me and I was starting to get angry.

"Was it in the frosting?" Sally asked, patiently waiting for Oliver's answer. He didn't reply.

"So it was in the frosting then." I mumbled angrily under my breath. I was pissed. That taste was going to be stuck in my mouth for days. "What the f-" I began before Sally covered my mouth with her hands, stopping me from swearing.

"What she means to say is why did you put soap in the frosting?" Sally said calmly, but coldly. She wasn't happy about this either it seemed. Oliver was starting to tear up now. Sally was terrifying when she wasn't her usual carefree self.

"I-I'm sorry." He sniffled. "I just wanted to clean up Felicity's mouth since she swore earlier" He whimpered. I sighed; this swearing business was going to get me killed, either by poison or by knife.

"Is there any other way you will forgive my swearing?" I asked. He paused for a moment, lost in thought, then smiled and ran into the kitchen.

I glanced at my sister as she handed me a quarter. I raised an eyebrow at her, but she just smiled.

Oliver came back a moment later holding out a jar.

"This is the swear jar, and you must put in a quarter every time you swear, alright poppet?" He asked with a giggle. I suppressed a shiver when he said that. His smile seemed to serve as silent threat rather than an expression of happiness.

"Sure." I said, ignoring his creepy smile and put a quarter in. "Are we good now?" I asked. Right after I finished asking my question I felt Sally pull me back. Oliver had tried to hug me again.

"Don't touch her" Sally said, and Oliver started to tear up again. He was like a little puppy.

"I don't want to hurt her, I just want to hug her!" He cried, obviously hurt that I refused to hug him twice now. I left it up to Sally to explain my condition to Oliver, I was exhausted. I slowly made my way upstairs and into my room, falling asleep as soon as my head hit the pillow. I had completely forgotten to ask Sally to explain the 2Ps to me. Well, that would just have to wait until tomorrow morning.

* * *

**A/N: Hope you liked that chapter! If you have any suggestions/tips on how to write Oliver's personality please let me know :)  
**


	6. Discovery and Delivery

**A/N: Hello everyone! Sorry about my...extended break. School got really busy and stuff came up that I had to deal with, but hey! I got into college! So good news is that I'm still alive and I'm not giving up this story, so here's a new chapter! Enjoy~**

* * *

**Chapter 5**

_**Discovery and Delivery**_

**Felicity's PoV**

I woke up with a headache, probably due to all the events from yesterday. I forced my tired eyes open to look at the clock. It was 6:45. I had to get up in 15 minutes for my job. Every time I mention I have a job I always get weird looks, as if they don't expect me to already be independent. It's hard _not_ to be independent, when being dependent on another person could potentially result in their death.

I rolled out of bed, flinching when my feet touched the cold floor. I'm always more sensitive in the morning when I haven't fully woken up yet. I slowly tip toed my way to my closet and grabbed my uniform. I quickly put on all my clothes, resisting the stings cause by the rough fabric. I always put it on quick to get it over with, just like ripping off a Band-Aid. I then walked into the bathroom to comb out my messed up hair and washed my face. Keeping up appearances means looking like nothing is wrong. When a person goes to work messy, it shows they're stressed out and worried. However, if a person looks like they normally do every other day no one will suspect anything is wrong.

I ran down the stairs, grabbed a jacket and began walking outside. However, I did write a note to let Sally know I would be out for the day. As I walked out I felt as if I was forgetting something, something important. However, no matter what I tried I could not quite remember what it was, my headache blocking my ability to think. I shrugged it off, figuring it couldn't have been that important and left.

* * *

**Sally's PoV**

I still couldn't believe it. That ad was actually the real deal! I had my suspicions since my friend told me the rumors going around, but still! This is amazing! I skipped down the stairs and went to the kitchen to make breakfast for Oliver.

"Hey Oliver! What do you want for breakfast?" I shouted upstairs. Oliver was staying in the guest room. I heard him slowly make his way down the stairs.

"Whatever you would like to eat poppet." He replied cheerfully as he entered the kitchen.

"Hmm, how about some tea while the toast finishes?" Hearing that, he gave me a wide grin and hugged me.

"That sounds splendid, thank you poppet!" He went to go sit down at the table. However, I was still mentally in shock and overwhelmed with happiness. I was hugged by an anime character!

That reminded me: I still needed to tell Feli about 2Ps and all that… that'll be problematic. Feli doesn't watch anime, meaning she knows nothing about Hetalia. I mentally sighed, that's going to be one hell of a conversation. Feli doesn't like anime; she doesn't like things with happy endings and perfect, super powerful characters. She's lost the ability to have suspension of disbelief, which causes her to not find enjoyment in many things. But I can't really blame her, no one can go through _that_ without a few mental scars.

I was brought back from my thoughts by Oliver. "…pet…poppet what kind of tea would you like?" He asked me, looking slightly concerned. It seemed that he had been trying to get my attention for the past minute. I smiled to ease his worries.

"Whatever you're having I'm sure will be great" I replied happily.

Oliver got to work on the tea while I finished the toast. We sat down for breakfast and started talking about random things. I began to explain to Oliver about Feli's condition, and he became very confused.

"What do you mean she's really sensitive?" He asked curiously. Although I felt a little weirded out by how he continued to smile hearing this, I explained that, for example, holding her hand could feel like her hand is getting stabbed mercilessly by a thousand needles. A combination of emotions flicked through his eyes before I could recognize them, but his smile quickly turned into a frown.

"WHAT?!" He exclaimed. "I am so sorry poppet I didn't mean to, I just wanted to hug her to show that I was thankful. I didn't want to hurt her…at least not then…not in that way" Oliver put his head on the table, mumbling the last part so Sally couldn't hear it. Sally patted his head.

"I know, and so does Feli. She's gotten used to it so I wouldn't worry about it too much, just don't do it again alright?" I told him calmly. He sniffled, and then nodded his head.

"Where is Feli, is she not hungry?" He asked.

"Shz wrkn ritnw, shell bac ltr." I replied, attempting speak while chewing. When Oliver's face continued to show confusion, I tried again after I swallowed.

"She's working right now, she'll be back later." There was a moment of silence as we finished up our breakfast. After putting the dishes away, Oliver asked a very important question.

"So, what do we do now poppet?" He asked with a smile.

"Hmm, would you like to make cupcakes?" Oliver thought about this for a moment before shaking his head.

"No, I need to gather some more ingredients to make another batch." I nodded, ignoring the chill at the thoughts of what might those ingredients be.

"Alright then-" I stopped. I just had the perfect idea. "Oliver, have you ever heard of Cup Cake Wars? No? Didn't think so, but it's time to change that!" I continued impatiently. The rest of the day consisted of Oliver yelling at the screen, complaining about their technique and ingredients.

"No, no NO! Where are the extra ingredients, there's nothing special about their cupcakes!" He would pause for moment and glower at the TV. "Obviously they have never tried making a cupcake frosting with a hint of Belladonna." He mumbled under his breath.

I was dying of laughter over Oliver's reactions, I am so glad he came first!

Speaking of which, I should check Feli's email to see if there are any others coming soon. I grabbed my phone and logged into her email, not that Felicity knows I can of course, and opened the message titled "Unit Order!"

Opening that, I saw that the next unit would be arriving tomorrow...today. The email was time stamped for yesterday. I pushed thoughts of who the next unit might be to the back of my mind. Oliver was already enough of a handful.

The day passed by in the blink of an eye: it seemed even Oliver could get addicted to Netflix. As I went to go change into my pajamas, I heard the door slam.

"Hey Sally I- WHAT THE- WHERE- WHO- SALLY GET DOWN HERE!" I sighed as I heard Oliver laughing at Feli. Time to somehow convince Feli to keep Oliver here and explain Hetalia to her…this is going to be a long night.

* * *

**Felicity's PoV**

The feeling that I was forgetting something continued to grow as the day continued, but I just ignored it. I remembered what it was when I saw Oliver sitting on the couch in front of the TV.

"Hey Sally I- WHAT THE- WHERE- WHO- SALLY GET DOWN HERE!" I shouted, greeted with a semi psychotic laugh from the man-robot-psycho-thing.

"Hello poppet! How was your day?" Oliver asked with a large smile. I hesitated for a few moments before answering.

"Not bad. That could change though depending on Sally." I muttered angrily as Sally came down the stairs.

"Hey Feli, we need to talk, like now. We'll be right back Oliver!" Sally quickly said before grabbing me and pulling me into the room down the hall, oblivious to the shock going through my arm because of her. I can't decide whether she does this on purpose, or actually can't remember my condition. I walked into the room first and she shut the door behind us.

"Alright let's talk for a bit. I'm sure you have questions and as I said yesterday, I would answer them." Sally was serious, not one ounce of her usual childishness. I thought for a moment.

"Everything. What the hell is going on?" I replied, a combination of annoyance and anger evident in my voice. Sally sighed.

"Alright, how to explain this hmmm." She paused for a second to gather her thoughts. "So Oliver, the guy in the other room, is a unit, a 2P unit-"

"I understand that much." I interrupted, getting more annoyed.

"2P units, and 1P units, are real life versions of these characters from an anime. It's called Hetalia-"

"Wait, wait, WHAT." I interrupted. "You're trying to tell me I have an _anime character_ in my house. Sally, do I need to call your parents, are you sick?"

"Let me finish dammit! Yes, the units are based on anime characters. Obviously they are not the actual characters, so no I'm not insane. The 2P characters don't even appear in the show, they are fanon."

"…What the hell is a 'fanon'" I questioned.

"It's canon, but for fans instead of the story."

"Never mind that I even asked… I don't understand your anime language."

"Better pick it up quick since you're stuck with me and Oliver" Sally snapped back. I sighed, grabbing my head because of the headache I could feel coming on.

"Okay, so you're saying that the psychotic thing called Oliver that is sitting on my couch is a character from an anime, but not actually because he is made up by the fans of the anime, what's it called? Italia?"

"Pretty much. And it's Hetalia." Sally confirmed. I sighed.

"Alright, anything else I should know? Like why you had me test his cupcakes yesterday?" She hesitated.

"Yeah, there is. So remember when you asked me if he would poison us and I said no? Well, actually he very well could, it wouldn't be unusual for his character. All the 2Ps are more violent, more murderous than the 1Ps. So... just be careful. Oliver seems pretty docile right now, but that could change." I swallowed loudly with that information.

"…I was right. He is psychotic, knew it." We just stood there, her waiting to see if I would flip out, and me trying to remain calm. "Alright, but he doesn't seem _that_ bad. He didn't try to hug me earlier, so that's good. I can handle one psycho." Sally coughed, looking a bit fearful.

"Um, right, so have you checked your email?" I was about to answer no, but was cut off by the ringing of the doorbell. Neither of us did anything for a minute, before I realize what she was getting at.

"No, no, no, no, no, NO, NO OH F-" I shouted while racing to the door. Oliver was too absorbed in his show to notice the doorbell, but cast a curious glance at the door as I ran by. I internally debated with myself whether or not I should open the door, but decided that I can't avoid the inevitable. The door swung open to reveal a man in a chocolate colored cap and matching uniform in front of a tall box.

"Hi there, you're the owner of this unit shipment correct?" asked the delivery man.

"Sorry, no wrong house." I deadpanned as I tried to shut the door, but was blocked by his arm.

"Sorry lady, I know you're the one this delivery is for. You aren't the first one to try to avoid a shipment like that. He's your problem now, and you're going to need some serious luck with this one. Sign here." I sighed, giving up and signed the stupid paper that would no doubt bring me trouble.

"Thanks and you'll want this." He handed me a booklet that read:

_2P! ALFRED F. JONES-User Guide and Manual_

"Oh Allen is here! I should make some delicious cupcakes to give to him when he wakes up." Oliver said happily, causing me to jump a bit as I was unaware he was right behind me. Creep.

Sally walked out and greeted the delivery man, talking to him as he brought the unit inside. I walked over to her and showed her the manual. Her face went very pale, and her eyes told me everything I needed to know about this unit.

What the hell have I gotten into…?

* * *

**A/N: Hope that makes up for my extended break, I'm working on the next chapter right now. Things are going to get interesting with 2P America joining the party, so get excited! Let me know what you think~**


End file.
